Concrete Angel
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: Song-fic based on Martina McBride's Concrete Angel, Rated T for abusive themes. Just to alert my fans, I'm Gabbyhaley111, I just changed my name


**A.N: Hey every one! Before you say anything, I am formerly **_**Gabbyhaley111 **_**but I've changed my name to **_**Jalicefreak66. **_** I thought I'd try this little angst story. I'm sorry for not updating, but I only get three hours on the computer, at different times, and I can only get on the internet 5-6, but the other two hours are spent typing, so if I'm quick enough, I might be able to update once a day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice, Jasper, **_**Twilight, **_**or the lyrics.**

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holdin' back<br>Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with linen and lace<em>

I watched my best friend, Alice Brandon, took her seat. Only me and my siblings knew what she was holding back, her mother's abuse, she begged us not to tell, or she would get killed. She was wearing the same dress she wore yesterday. She's hiding the bruises with linen and lace.__

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<em>

I know our teacher wonders, but she's too stupid to ask. But, I know it's hard to see the pain behind her mask. She's bearing the burden of a secret storm. To my horror, once she told me she wishes she was never born.__

_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>

The bell rang, and me and my siblings moved to Alice's desk. Alice was loading all of her supplies into her bag. Destiny started to help the moment she noticed how bruised and scratched her fingers were.

"Alice." Piper muttered. "This has got to stop, you have to tell someone."

Alice shook her head. "I can't. She'll kill me."

"She'll kill you if this goes on much longer." Tabby pointed up.

Alice sighed, and grabbed her bag. "Look, I'll tell soon. But for now, just keep your mouths shut, OK?"

We all nodded, and walked out the door.

My concrete angel.__

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes it'll be too late<em>

I sat in my room, reading my textbook, bored to tears when a scream pierced the air. Alice. I jumped off my bed, and to my window, right across from Alice's. Her mom, was slapping, kicking, punching, all without noticing me.

"Mom! No! Please stop!" She begged.

But her mom paid no heed. Alice shrieked in pain, and that's when I snapped.

I sprinted down the stairs. "Piper!" I shrieked.

She looked up at me, with wide eyes.

I was shaking by now. "Call 911."__

_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>

Me and my siblings watched as Alice's mom was forced into the back of a police car, and Alice was loaded into the back of an ambulance.

Tabby looked up with her wide innocent baby blue eyes at one of the paramedics. "Will she be OK?" She asked softly.

The paramedic looked at us with sad eyes. "I don't know."

Piper handed the paramedic a small square of cardboard. "Can you call us if anything happens?"

He nodded, and walked tords the ambulance, then looked back at us. "You know, that girl is lucky to have friends like you."

The next morning, the phone rang, Piper dived for it.

"Hello? Yes. Yes. What? Oh dear god...Ok, thank you for calling."

She put the phone on the receiver, and laid her head in her hands.

"What!" I demanded.

Piper looked up at me with a miserable expression. "It's Alice. She didn't make it though the night."__

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<em>

Piper and Tabby had tears streaming down their faces. Destiny was sobbing quietly into Hawk's shoulder, his face was solemn, and was Damion's. I crouched in front of the statue, tears streaming down my own face. The angel girl was the mark of her grave. Her name was etched on a polished rock; _Mary Alice Brandon 1995-2011. _She was a broken heart the world forgot.__

_Through the wind and the rain  
>She stands hard as a stone<br>In a world that she can't rise above  
>But her dreams give her wings<br>And she flies to a place where she's loved  
>Concrete angel<em>

I know now she's in a better place, but I'll miss her, and I'll never forget her. I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I look up. It's Damion.

"Come on Jasper." He murmurs.

I get up, and follow my siblings. But not before taking one last glance at Alice's grave.

_I love you Alice. _I thought. _Forever._

My only regret though, was never telling her that.


End file.
